Want It
by Lawzo24
Summary: ON HIATUS. Top!Kurt. Kurt still on football team. Kurt and Finn have fun in the cubicle. M


**Kurt could tell from the minute that Finn walked into the changing rooms that Finn was in the mood. Never mind tomorrow was going to be probably one of the most important Glee days to date as they had Nationals to attend.**

**Never mind that, Kurt thought as he tried not to stare at the boner lurking in Finns shorts.**

**Finn was listening to Puck, who was talking about Quinn, but he looked like he hadn't a care in the world other then the football match they was about to play. But when he reached down to adjust himself, Kurt swallowed painfully.**

**Kurt took a deep breath and tried to keep control of his cock. I will not be a slave to my baser desires.**

**That didn't exactly work, and as Kurt headed out to the pitch, Finn fell into step behind him.**

**"Good morning" he snapped**

**Finn grinned, "Something up fella?"**

**Kurt turned to Finn and found him licking his lips seductively. "For fucks sake Hudson!"**

**"What?" he replied straightfaced.**

**"You and your cock and your tounge and.. !"**

**"Azimo" Finn butted in casually.**

**Kurt turned and saw that as usual, Azimo was standing with Karofsky mocking "the poof". "Tonight, Finn, I am going to fuck you senseless".**

**"Won't that be nice" Finn said casually and followed the other lads jogging.**

**Kurt sighed dramatically. I love him. I love him. He reminded himself. I love him..Kur**

**It was a good thing that he did keep reminding himself because by the time the 2 hour training session was over, Kurt could have killed Finn. Between the bulge and the tongue, never mind the dirty looks- Kurt was about to explode. And if that fucking Mike Chang looked at his boner and smirked one more time..!**

**Kurt slammed back into the dressing room, intent of fucking Finn on the first flat surface he come across. But Finn had disappeared whilst he was getting changed and showererd, forcing Kurt to at least try and act civil with his teammates.**

**Where**

**The**

**Fuck**

**Was**

**He?**

**As most of the team filed out of the changing rooms, Finn walked in casually as you like and pulled off his football shirt.**

**"Hiya Kurt!"**

**"Don't you fucking hiya me!" Kurt hissed and grabbed Finns wrist.**

**Finn smiled that fucking sweet, sexy smile. "Need something?"**

**Kurt pulled Finns hand onto his cook. "What do you think?"**

**Finn closed his hands around it and gently wanked him through the shorts. "Nice".**

**Kurt groaned and pulled Finns hand away. "Now".**

**"I can't, I've got homework to do and I'm meeting Rache.."**

**"NOW".**

**Kurt dragged Finn out of the dressing room, they barged past Puck but he didn't flinch as he too engrossed at looking at a pair of tits on his phone.**

**He shoved Finn into a toilet cubicle. The same toilet cubicle that he had many a wanks over thinking of Finn and where he first made out with Finn all them months ago. **

**Finn braced himself against the toilet stool. "Well mae it quick then.."**

**Kurt paused and then pressed himself on Finn. His solid cock resting against Finns tight arse. His hand slid around to reach into Finns shorts.**

**"Don't even attempt your sarcasm Finn Hudson!"**

**Finn attempted to make a witty comeback, think of anything to say, but all he could manage was a loud "shit" as Kurt abused his cock.**

**"Thats what I thought you horny little bitch, you love it when I'm in charge".**

**Finn pushed his arse up against Kurt.**

**"What?" Kurt demanded, as he continued stroking Finns 8 inch cock roughly. "Say it, bitch".**

**"Kurt" Finn grunted "Fuck. Me".**

**"Thats what I thought Hudson" Kurt said, hot breath on Finns neck before he yanked down Finn's shorts and worked his own cock free.**

**When Kurt slid a finger between Finns arse cheeks, he found wetness there.**

**"What the actual fuck...?" Kurt questioned.**

**"Just getting it ready for you, Kurt" Finn turned around and Kurt smashed his face into Finn, kissing him passionatly.**

**"You..?" Kurt asked wanting clarification.**

**"Four fingers" Finn winked at Kurt "I'm ready for ya"**

**Kurt growled and thrust his cock so hard into Finn so hard that Finn slammed against the door, rattling the hinges. "Is that where you where? Fingering yourself?"**

**Finn moaned loudly, too hot to even contemplate speech.**

**"You... are...such...a...fucking...slut..." Kurt accented his words with sharp jabs into Finn. His Finn.**

**Finn managed a strangled laugh at the statement, as the only person he'd ever been faithful to was Kurt. His Kurt. The only man he'd ever had.**

**Kurt could feel himself coming hard, and grabbed Finns cock roughly. Finn would never complain as he heard his lover cry out.**

**"Kurt"**

**"Hudson!" Kurt replied, pulling out of Finn to shoot a generous load all over Finns backside.**

**Finn was a sticky mess.**

**As Kurt pulled up his shorts, Finn took comannd- pushing him up aside the stall door.**

**"This is not over" Finn said, rewarding Kurt with a winning kiss.**

**Kurt smiled faintly as the door slammed shut behind Finn.**

**God he'd hoped not.**


End file.
